At present, in a desktop computer case, there are many sockets for insertion of various computer components. A power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk are installed in the computer case. After installing the aforesaid components, a power output line of the power supply device is connected to each of the aforesaid computer components to supply power. Since a large-power (wattage) power supply device can connect more components, the power supply device has more power output lines, and as a result, the lines in the computer case are often in disorder.
At present, there is a modular arrangement manner for the power lines of the power supply device, in which many sockets are disposed on a housing of the power supply device. According to requirements of consumers, standardized power cables are connected to the sockets of the power supply device and the peripheral components to make an electrical insertion connection. By doing so, unnecessary power lines which are not in use can be removed and put away. When the consumers would like to install more peripheral components in the computer case, they can adjust the power lines by themselves according to their requirements and insert the required power lines into the sockets of the power supply device, thereby solving the disorder problem of the power lines.
However, a male-female connection structure of a conventional cable connector makes connections by making point-to-point contact. In other words, an outer surface of a plug has at least two protruding points in contact with a protruding portion of an inner surface of the socket, thereby making point-to-point contact. This conventional insertion connection has an insufficient contact area, so a resistance value is increased every now and then, thereby causing an increase in temperature, which may damage the connector.
Accordingly, the inventor aims to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the conventional cable connector, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.